


蓝鸲

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 06:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 大家可以配合bgm食用，就是下面这首（慢节奏的那版），是我撸文的时候听的，虽然歌词没有那么配，但是我觉得旋律非常适合。I don’t wanna be alone tonight.今晚我不愿独自一人。——《dancing with a stranger（Acoustic）》





	蓝鸲

**Author's Note:**

> 大家可以配合bgm食用，就是下面这首（慢节奏的那版），是我撸文的时候听的，虽然歌词没有那么配，但是我觉得旋律非常适合。
> 
> I don’t wanna be alone tonight.
> 
> 今晚我不愿独自一人。
> 
> ——《dancing with a stranger（Acoustic）》

夜幕渐渐降临哥谭，黑暗笼罩着整个城市。彩色的霓虹灯在各个角落被点亮，吸引着阴影里的鼠虫。形形色色的名流政客从他们的豪华轿车上走出，挽着同伴的手臂，带着脸上虚伪的笑容走进了冰山俱乐部，而暗处的臭虫们只能用自己贪婪的双眼窥视着，没有人敢上前。因为这里是Penguin的地盘。

冰山俱乐部坐落在哥谭钻石区，面积不大，却吸引着无数上流社会的先生小姐们来这里寻欢作乐。这里有最强壮的保安，最漂亮的舞女，最美味的酒水，以及Penguin的庇护。只要能够支付得起这里高昂的价格，所有的人都可以放心地来这里享受美食与人生。

现在正是俱乐部里客流量最大的时候，源源不断的客人从门口的旋转门被送入这里。他们低声在彼此耳边说着什么秘密，时不时爆发出清脆的笑声。人群中来回穿梭的是穿着干净制服，训练有素的服务员。他们挂着公式化的微笑，记下所有顾客的命令。而这件俱乐部的拥有者，Oswald Cobblepot现在正坐在俱乐部二楼的小包间里，端着手下刚刚送来的威士忌，一蓝一绿的眼睛透过玻璃窗俯视着楼下热闹的人群。

他本该感到高兴的。

最近的生意非常顺利，不管是地下走私还是俱乐部里的酒水买卖都帮他大赚了一笔。哥谭市里也没有什么大事发生，平常最喜欢混乱与无序的小丑现在正乖乖地被关在阿卡姆，蝙蝠侠也不知道干什么去了，没有来找他的麻烦。一切都在往好的方向发展着。

不需要煞费苦心地思考如何秘密进行自己的交易，不用因为愚蠢的手下而大发雷霆。

总的来说，这段时间他过得非常悠闲。

他本该享受这种悠闲。

坐在自己固若金汤的堡垒中，被金钱和权力拥簇着，在众人或羡慕，或畏惧的目光中悠然自得地抽着雪茄。

但是他却没有丝毫的喜悦感。

Oswald拿起杯子喝了一口酒。杯中的冰块与嘴唇相接处的时候，突如其来的寒意让他浑身打了一个抖。

事实上，这段生活中突然多出的空白时间如同蟒蛇般扼住了他的脖颈，让他无法喘息。

一切都变得索然无味起来。

那些音乐，那些赞美，甚至是他最爱的香烟。

他开始不能理解为什么有的人可以成天无所事事，把自己浸泡在酒精与女人之中就能简单地得到快乐。没错，他说的就是韦恩家的那个男孩。

Oswald的视线扫向楼下的人群，Bruce正抱着两个美女在舞池里跳贴身热舞。他又换了新的女伴，大概又是什么封面女郎和超模之类的，Oswald并不是很在意。

但是这里的客人都像他一样，他们都是结伴而来的。

或是成双，或是成群。

Oswald咽下一口冰冷的液体，房间里的暗色光线穿过他，在地上留下了一个孤单的黑色影子。

他并不是什么多愁善感的人。只是偶尔坐在房间里，在酒精的作用下，会让他想起一些往事。那些当他还天真，还幼稚的时候发生的事。

将杯中的酒液一口饮尽，Oswald拿起一边装满武器的保加利亚伞，站了起来。房间里一直假寐的秃鹫被这细微的声响吵醒，歪了歪头好奇地看着自己的主人。Oswald走了过去，抬手摸了摸它的羽毛。

比起人来说，他更喜欢这些不会说话的小家伙。它们是他最忠诚的朋友与伙伴，不会背叛，亦不会伤他心。

不过他站起来并不是为了给这个小家伙顺毛的，他必须要离开这个沉闷的空间，到外面去呼吸点新鲜空气。

Oswald推开门，门口的保镖立刻走上前询问他的需求。Oswald命令他让司机在楼下等着。保镖点点头，打开对讲机迅速地传达了老板的指令。

当他从俱乐部的门口出去时，黑色的轿车已经等在门口了。保镖为他拉开车门，他做了进去。

“Penguin先生，您要去哪？”Oswald拒绝了保镖的随行，一个人安静地靠在后座上。驾驶座上的司机沉不住气，开口询问他们的目的地。

“一直向前开，我会告诉你那里转弯的。”Oswald按下后座的一个按钮，前排扶手箱就自动打开，露出了里面装着的威士忌与酒杯。

汽车发动了，开始漫无目的地行驶在哥谭的街道上。Oswald沉默地啜饮着杯中的酒液，头靠着玻璃窗户。

窗外是热闹而又斑斓的城市，到处都有着不知为何而狂欢的民众。有人在抢劫，有人在打架，也有人躲在隐蔽的小巷里亲吻做爱。

这是哥谭的常态，十年前她是这样的，十年后她依旧是这样。

彩色的街灯不断地在Oswald的眼前晃过，照亮了黑暗里他苍白的皮肤。

他能从玻璃上看到自己的倒影。

一只眼睛是绿色的，另一只则是蓝色的。

Oswald并不喜欢回忆过去，那里一片荒芜，什么都没有。大多数时候，他能做到这一点，但是每当他看见镜中自己异色的双眼时，就仿佛间又回到了数年前那个满是硝烟与汽油味的日子，回想起那晚他们假意或真情的拥抱。他不记得他们作下了什么约定，却恍惚记得那个人温暖的胸膛与好听的心跳。

“左转，然后一直走。”Oswald咽下一口酒，让自己赶紧从那可怕的回忆里抽身。

但人总是一种很奇怪的生物，你越是想要逃避什么，你越是无法挣脱。当Oswald指挥着司机穿过几条小巷，来到郊区的目的地时，他已经将自己与另一个人从相遇到决裂这一系列的事都回忆了一遍。

都说烈酒暖身，但杯中的酒早已经喝完，Oswald却还是觉得浑身发冷。

他下车，让司机等在这里，自己独自向最终的目的地走去。

这里是哥谭市的制高点，Oswald以前很喜欢来这里。有时候是一个人，有时候是和另一个人。他们会坐在不远处的石凳上，俯视着整个哥谭，讨论着他们的下一步计划，整个城市似乎都在他们的掌控之下。

Oswald不禁发出一声冷笑。

他在嘲笑自己，也在嘲笑另一个人。

临近午夜的郊区比城市里要更加寒冷，Oswald坐在石凳上，将雨伞放在一边，俯视着眼前闪烁着五彩灯光的城市。

他确信周围没有人，于是将自己的皮质手套脱下，放在嘴边哈气取暖。

他觉得自己最近越来越想不明白自己了。明明可以舒舒服服地待在俱乐部里，为什么自己非要到这个地方来受罪呢？

身后突然传来树叶被人踩碎的声音，Oswald立刻警觉地转身，右手抓着雨伞，将伞尖朝向远处。

这里没有路灯，一切都是昏昏暗暗的，但是Oswald绝不会错过远处那抹熟悉的绿色。

是Edward Nygma。或者说，Riddler。

他小心翼翼地从黑暗中缓缓走出，眉头紧皱。

两个人谨慎的盯着对方，防备着彼此，谁也没有说话。

冷风从另一边吹来，附近的灌木丛开始沙沙作响，Oswald的手也因为寒冷而逐渐僵硬。

为什么Edward会突然出现在这里？是跟踪？还是只是偶然？他想干什么？

脑子里无数的问题疯狂涌出，搅得Oswald不得安生，右眼也开始隐隐作痛。

“Penguin，为什么你会在这里？”最终还是Edward先开口了，他的声音如记忆里一样地低沉、磁性。

Oswald收紧了握着伞柄的手指。“我想这个问题应该由我来问。”

他咽咽口水，“毕竟是我先来这里的。”

Edward盯着他看了好一会儿，努力的辨认他话语中的真假，但是他必须承认在这方面他总是比不过Oswald。

他咬咬腮帮，过了好久，才最终开口：“我来散心。”

Oswald眯着眼睛看他，心里挣扎了好久，才放下手中的武器。

“你今天最好别搞什么小动作。”

Edward没有回答，只是缓缓挪动着自己的步子，谨慎地走上前。

Oswald的视线随着他的移动而移动着。

“我不是来找麻烦的。”Edward察觉到Oswald对他的戒备，面无表情的说，将腰间的手枪抽出，放在凳子上以示诚意。

Oswald这才突然注意到他左边的脸颊有一块青紫。

或许真的只是凑巧。

一部分的他在努力说服自己相信眼前的人，另一部分的他却又不断的否定着自己。

两个自我在脑海里不停的争执着，直到Edward看似自然地坐在了凳子上。

Oswald迟疑了一会儿，才慢慢吞吞地挪到凳子的另一边，坐在了离Edward最远的地方。

他们沉默地看着远处的灯光，时间似乎就停止在了这一刻。

Oswald装作镇定地坐在那里，心里其实早已乱成一团。他想愤怒地叫Edward滚开，却又想询问他是否发生了什么事。

几番斟酌之后，Oswald觉得，愤怒很好平息，但是好奇心确实无论如何都无法消除，所以他清了清嗓子。

“发生什么事了吗？”

Edward转过头看了一眼他。

“最近我的工作不是很顺利，想不出什么有趣的谜语，心情不太好。”

Oswald不曾想Edward这么轻易地给出了答复。他们之间有太多的往事，太多的背叛与伤害，按理来说，他们谁也不会轻易的将自己的脆弱透露给对方。

不过这里是哥谭，一切皆有可能。

他悄悄瞥了一眼Edward，他确实能察觉到这个男人糟糕的心情。

“别那么沮丧，一切都会过去的。毕竟你是哥谭最聪明的人。”

Oswald开口。

他的语调平稳，像是在陈述一个事实，没有任何讽刺的意味。

他在安慰他。

Oswald垂下眼帘，盯着自己放在右腿上紧攥着地右手。

他知道自己不应该开口说这句话。他们现在连朋友都算不上，说出这种奇怪的话说不定还会被对方当做挑衅——

“谢谢你，Oswald。”

清风突然带来了另一个人的低语，Oswald的心脏重重的敲在胸口，一股暖流从那里淌了出来，紧握的手指也不知不觉间松开了。

“不客气。”他硬邦邦地回复，身体却不自觉地向中间挪去。

“你又为什么会突然来这里呢？”

Edward突然转过头问他，深棕色的眼睛如同黑色的漩涡要将Oswald吞噬。

Oswald差一点就要将心中的苦闷一口气讲出，但是他立刻清醒过来，咬咬自己的舌尖，心里抱怨着自己不应该在之前喝太多的酒。那些酒精麻痹了他的神经，让他开始幻想一些平时不可能会发生的事。

他转过头看向远处的灌木丛，没有回答。

周围一下又安静了下来，耳边只有树叶摩擦发出的“沙沙”声。

何必问他呢？

Oswald心想。

如果你不在意的话。

虽然两人早已停止了对彼此的厮杀（感谢蝙蝠侠成为他们最大的敌人），但是他们也再无法变回曾经那种亲密无间的关系了。

横亘在他们中间的，不仅仅是某一个女人或者是肚子里的子弹什么的，而是随着年龄增长而增长的不信任与背叛。

“你心情不好？”

没有得到答复，Edward却依旧不甘心，他将身子整个转过来，坐近了些。

Oswald还是没有回答。他假装没有听见这句话，低头看着自己的手指。

他暗自猜测Edward是否又想从自己这里得到什么。他在两人之间总是扮演着一个给予者，Edward却鲜少回赠他什么。

古怪的沉默蔓延在两人之间，

“Oswald，你知道该怎么称呼一只忧郁的小鸟吗？”（What do you call a sad bird?）

Oswald觉得他这是在暗指自己。他皱着眉头转身去看Edward，发现对方一脸真诚的看着自己。

抿抿唇，Oswald最终还是什么也没说出来，他虽然非常聪明，却一直不擅长解谜语。

“是蓝鸲。”（bluebird，中文叫蓝鸲，blue除了有蓝色的意思也有忧郁的意思，双关。）

Edward眨眨眼睛，故作神秘地说出了答案。

Oswald反应了过来，但是他依旧很迷茫，不知道这个谜语的意义何在。

“好吧，我知道这是个糟糕的笑话，”Edward抬了抬眼镜试图掩饰自己的尴尬，“但是我希望你能开心点，因为——”

“扑哧。”Oswald突然笑了起来，打断了Edward的话。

“哈哈哈，哈哈哈。”

笑声先开始很小，像是他在努力的压抑着自己，但是后来Oswald就不想管那么多了，放任自己大声的笑出来。

他笑的太过用力，甚至必须要弯下腰才能让自己好受点。

Edward的笑话确实不怎么样，甚至连小丑的都比不过。但是，Edward Nygma，一个晚上可以抢劫五间银行的超级坏蛋，哥谭最聪明的家伙，让蝙蝠侠最头疼的对手之一，竟然为了逗他开心而想出这么一个蹩脚的谜语。这件事本身就能让Oswald笑上好几天了。

**就像他在乎一样**。

Oswald笑到喘不过气，胃里也觉得恶心难受地想吐，像是要把心脏呕出来一样。

现在又何必对他说这些呢？

他们之间明明只有利用和背叛的关系。他为了自己那本不该存在的感情吃了一次又一次的苦头，他本就已经不再期望什么。但现在，这个男人又来到他面前。希望他不要难过，逗他开心？

Edward坐在一旁有些手足无措。伸手想要去拍拍对方的背，却在半空中停了下来，紧握成拳，收了回来。

他知道这是个蹩脚的谜语，也是个没有笑点的笑话，但是Oswald的反应却是他始料未及的。

Oswald发出的声音不像是在笑，却像是在哭。

但Edward知道Oswald绝不可能再在自己面前流泪。他把自己藏在厚厚的铠甲之中，拒绝所有人的触碰。

“这是我听过最棒的笑话。”Oswald终于停了下来。他直起身子，苍白的脸上浮现起淡淡的红色。

他盯着Edward的眼睛，然后轻声说：“谢谢你，Ed。”

Edward觉得他在敷衍自己，但是他望进那双眼睛，里面没有一丝虚伪和讽刺。

他的眼睛里好像有碎掉的星光。

Edward莫名其妙地想。

“这是我唯一能做的。”他说。

微风夹杂着Edward的体温，拂过Oswald的脸颊。他茫然地张开嘴，却不知道该说什么。

不知道是不是错觉，寒冷好像一点点退却了。Edward炽热的眼神放在他身上，让他几乎要燃烧起来。

Oswald低下头看了看手表。然后抬起头不自然地开口，“我该走了，司机在等我。”

他站起身，拿上自己的雨伞，走过Edward身边，准备离开。

“要我送你吗？”Edward站了起来，向前走了两步。

Oswald定住身子，转身，突然发现他们两人靠的如此之近，他甚至能够闻到Edward身上散发出来的淡淡香气。

他抬头，撞进了Edward黑色的眼睛里，咽了咽口水。

“不必了。”他低头故作冷淡地说。

月光从Edward身后落下，将两人的剪影映在地上，Edward注意到了。

他们的影子像是在拥抱。

他忍不住笑了起来。

Oswald转身准备离去，他大概也发现了这个秘密，迈出的脚一顿，最后还是飞快地离开了。

Edward目送着他的背影，看见Oswald离他越来越远。那身影突然停在了半路，Oswald转过头，踯躅了一会儿。

“下次见，Ed。”

他的声音很小，但Edward确实听见了。

他嘴角的笑容忍不住扩大，温柔地看着那个被黑暗一点点吞噬的背影。

“下次见，Ozzie。”

**END**


End file.
